1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear and, more particularly, to a system wherein a headwear piece is displayed in a state wherein it is deformed from a relaxed state in which it is normally worn.
2. Background Art
Headwear in the form of baseball-style caps and visors is becoming increasingly popular. This headwear is used in both business and recreational settings. The visor and baseball-style cap configurations lend themselves to the application of information on both a crown and a visor projecting therefrom. The information that can be applied thereto is virtually limitless in nature and, as an example, may be related to a business, a product, a team, a school sport, a location, etc.
Aside from the informational aspect of this headwear, it is also desirable for its design characteristics. Many variations of the baseball-style cap are currently offered with a multitude of designs which range from basic to flamboyant. Aside from its appearance, this headwear lends itself to being worn in different manners, i.e., with the visor projecting forwardly, rearwardly, and to either side.
Still further, this type of headwear is desirable from the standpoint of comfort. The headwear can be made from lightweight fabric that shields its wearer from sun and rain, yet which is comfortable to wear from the standpoint of fit. Additionally, the headwear can be made from materials that vary as to potentially be more comfortable in both warm and cold atmospheres.
The proliferation of this type of headwear has prompted purveyors thereof to seek new ways to market so that their product stands out amongst the myriad headwear pieces available. It is common to display this type of headwear in a hanging position with the visor angled downwardly so that a prospective customer can view the majority of the adorned surfaces thereof. In some sporting good stores, entire walls may be covered with this type of headwear. While this type of display is effective, the individual headwear pieces tend to blend into the sea of headwear pieces that are displayed. As a result, the unique appearance of a headwear piece may not be appreciated.
It is also common to display this type of headwear on shelves laid flat on an upwardly facing, horizontally oriented shelf surface. With many headwear pieces being displayed, the unique appearance of a particular headwear piece may not be appreciated.
The headwear industry is constantly seeking ways to highlight products that are unique in both function and appearance.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a headwear piece and at least one holding element. The headwear piece has a front and rear and consists of a crown with a surface which is grippingly engageable with a wearer""s head and a visor projecting in a forward direction away from the crown. The visor has a relaxed state, wherein the visor has a first width dimension taken transversely to a fore-and-aft line, and a deformed state. With the visor in the deformed state, the visor has a second width dimension that is less than the first width dimension. The at least one holding element maintains the visor in the deformed state in which the visor has the second width dimension.
The at least one holding element may be a continuous band which extends around the headwear piece.
In one form, the at least one holding element is a band which has first and second parts which are joinable to extend around the headwear piece. The band may be made from a string material.
In one form, the at least one holding element is a tubular body which extends around the headwear piece.
The at least one holding element may be a cylindrical tube. In one form, the cylindrical tube defines a storage space for the headwear piece and has an open end through which the headwear piece can be introduced into the storage space and removed from the storage space. A removable cap selectively blocks the open end.
The cylindrical tube has a peripheral wall. In one form, the headwear piece in the storage space can be viewed through the peripheral wall.
In one form, the visor is defined by a foam layer.
With the visor in the deformed state, the visor may define a cylindrical shape.
In the deformed state, the visor may be doubled against itself to extend through 360xc2x0.
In one form, the crown is folded against itself. The crown may be additionally folded against the visor.
In another form, the crown is folded against the visor.
In one form, the visor in the deformed state defines a cylindrical shape and at least a part of the crown resides within the cylindrical shape.
In one form, the crown has a closed, cup shape.
The crown may have a head engaging portion extending through 360xc2x0.
In another form, the crown has a head engaging portion which extends through less than 360xc2x0.
In another form, the invention is directed to the combination of a headwear piece and at least one holding element. The headwear piece has a crown with a surface which is grippingly engageable with a wearer""s head and a visor projecting from the crown. The visor has a deformed state wherein the visor is formed into a cylindrical shape. The at least one holding element maintains the visor in the deformed state.
In one form, with the visor in the deformed state, the cylindrical shape extends through 360xc2x0.
The visor may be formed from a foam layer.
In one form, the at least one holding element extends through 360xc2x0 around the headwear piece.